1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of this invention is related to circuit interrupters generally and more particularly to accessory modules.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention provides an improvement over the invention of U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,408 issued Mar. 5, 1985 to Mrenna et al entitled "Molded Case Circuit Breaker Apparatus Having Trip Bar With Flexible Armor Interconnection" which is assigned at this time to the assignee of the present application and which is incorporated by reference herein. Accessories for molded case circuit breakers have been known for a long time. Generally in the past the accessories have been mounted externally of the internal portion of the circuit breaker. An example of such an accessory is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,812 issued Jun. 17, 1986 to Tamaru et al entitled "Circuit Interrupter With Detachable Optional Accessories". An example of an internally mounted accessory can be found in co-pending application Ser. No. 08/864,104 (96PDC-547).
However, when circuit interruption takes place, the gases generated could tend to propel the accessory away from its static location within the case, thus threatening the structural integrity of the circuit interrupter. It would be advantageous, therefore, if means could be found to secure the module in the housing in a manner which would allow easy removable when desired.